How Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka
Synopsis What if the Tunnel of Terror had ended the tour prematurely? Characters *Willy Wonka *Oompa Loompas *Charlie Bucket *Grandpa Joe *Violet Beaurgarde *Mr. Beauregarde *Veruca Salt *Mr. Salt *Mike Teavee *Mrs. Teavee *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Spike Bulldog *Tyke Dog *Mike Dog *Nibbles *Tuffy *Quacker *Muscles Mouse *Topo *Tiny Bulldog *Puggsy *Frankie DaFlea *Peep *Droopy *Dripple *Drippy *Bernie the Swallow *Swampy Fox *Barney Bear *Benny Burro *Joe Bear *Screwy Squirrel *George and Junior *Jasper Cat *Jinx Mouse Transcript *'Willy Wonka': Yes! The danger must be growing, because the rowers keep on rowing, and they're certainly not showing, ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!!! EEEEEAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! ﻿ *'Grandpa Joe': Well I've seen enough. Come on, Charlie. We're going home. *'Willy Wonka': I'm sorry, what? *'Mrs. Teavee': Mr. Wonka, this is ridiculous! *'Mr. Beauregarde': You'll be hearing from my lawyers about this. *'Willy Wonka': Wait, no. *'Mr. Salt': What in the blazes does this have to do with chocolate? *'Willy Wonka': Please don't go. *'Mr. Beauregarde': Let's get out of here before things get worse. *'Willy Wonka': I assure you, everything is completely fine. *'Mrs. Teavee': Come on Mike, let's get out of here. *'Mr. Beauregarde': You'll pay for this, Wonka. *'Willy Wonka': There is no need to alarmed, it is all part of my plan to pick off your children one by one in order to find out who is worthy of my factory. *'Veruca': (off-screen) I wish I never won this contest! *'Willy Wonka': Who's bright idea was it to put in the scary tunnel anyway? *(Flashback started) *'Willy Wonka': (Drunk) I've been thinking... you know what we need? I'll tell ya... We need a scary tunnel... right over there. Not a candy making tunnel... Just a scary tunnel. You know? Something that will really freak people out when they go through it. Like show bugs crawling on people's faces and chickens getting their head cut off. You know? They're not making candy through, their just getting the chickens' heads cut off. Yea, that's an incredible idea. We need a scary tunnel. *(Flashback ended) *'Willy Wonka': Ohhhhh... yea. *(Suddenly, Tom Cat shoots Willy Wonka and Oompa Loompa with an energy blast from his Guns and their bodies falls to the floor.) *'Tom Cat': You know what, guys, we had enough. *'Jerry Mouse': Yeah. *'Nibbles': Agreed. *(Spike the Bulldog, Tyke Dog, Mike Dog, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Peep, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Bernie the Swallow, Swampy Fox, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Jasper Cat and Jinx Mouse arrives) *'Spike the Bulldog': Tom, Jerry, Nibbles! The world's is in danger! It's time to assemble! We need you! *'Droopy': Yeah... Need Tom, Jerry and Nibbles! *'Tom Cat': Oh, you guys are still around! *'Topo': Yes. *'Tom Cat': Okay! We're in. How did you find us? *'Drippy': Maybe a flashback will do. *(Flashback started) *''Detective Agency, The Group at their office'' *'Dripple': Guys, we gonna set up on an journey to find Tom, Jerry, Nibbles. *'Tiny Bulldog': How are we gonna do that? *'Screwy Squirrel': We gonna drive the Detective Agency Tour Bus. *'Barney Bear': We should go there. *'Drippy': How are we gonna do that? *'Frankie DaFlea': We can't use the GPS to find Tom, Jerry and Nibbles. *'Peep': Alright! *'Dripple': Great idea! *'Droopy': We gonna find Tom, Jerry and Nibbles. Where are they? *'Puggsy': There are going to a different city! *'Nibbles: ' Can we find them? *'Puggsy:' Yes. *'Joe Bear': Alright, then. *'Quacker': Let's go! *''group head it to the Detective Agency Tour Bus and George drives the Detective Agency Holiday Tour Bus to find Tom, Jerry and Nibbles'' *(Flashback ended) *'Tom Cat': Wow. you guys did find us. *'Topo': Yes. *'Nibbles': Okay, let's go to our adventure. *'All': Yeah! *(Tom and Jerry Detective Agency are headed to the Tom and Jerry's Holiday Tour Bus) *'Tom Cat:' ♪Hop on the Detective Agency Tour Bus.♪ *'Jerry Mouse:' ♪Go where the water giggles grow.♪ *'Spike': ♪For snaggles are blooming and belly laugh blooming.♪ *'Barney Bear:' ♪And have lots of fun as you go even.♪ *'All:' ♪Honk, honk, honk here comes the bus chunk, chunk come hope please it won't forget it rhymes at last singing in another first song please♪ *'Junior:' ♪It's the Detective Agency Tour Bus don't pass the Canyon bye♪ *'George:' ♪When you have hello I heard so the echo comes back good-bye!♪ *'All:' ♪Honk, honk, honk here comes the bus chunk, chunk come hope please it won't forget it rhymes at last singing in another first song please♪ *'Droopy:' ♪Hop on the Detective Agency Tour Bus go where the wild giggles grow.♪ *'Dripple:' ♪For stickers are blooming and belly laugh blooming and have lots of fun as you go!♪ *'All:' ♪Hop the Detective Agency Tour Bus so hop on the Detective Agency Tour Bus and have a good time, have a good time as you go!♪ Category:Alternate Endings Category:Crossovers